warframefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Orbiteur
Le Vaisseau est un engin spatial utilisé par les pour voyager à travers le Système Solaire. Il joue également le rôle de base mobile pour les Tenno, transportant les divers équipements et l'Arsenal. L'ordinateur principal du Vaisseau est une Intelligence Artificielle Orokin, appelé Ordis. Robustes et fidèles, les Vaisseaux sont capables de se déplacer dans divers environnements comme l'espace, les atmosphères planétaires et même les fonds des océans. Les Tenno descendent du Vaisseau en se tenant face vers le sol, à l'horizontale, en dessous du vaisseau. Ils sont déployés pour une mission en sautant simplement depuis cette position. Le Vaisseau se tient à la verticale lors de l'extraction, les Tenno le rejoignent simplement en se plaçant dans le compartiment passager, à la forme humaine, ils sont alors en sécurité et le Vaisseau peut partir. Les Vaisseaux peuvent également transporter de lourdes charges, comme un Cœur de Puissance Fomorien, en utilisant un rayon tracteur s'attachant aux objets, à l'arrière. Variantes Il existe actuellement deux variantes du vaisseau Tenno, chacun possédant leur propre Système d'Air pouvant assister les joueurs dans une mission en utilisant les Charges de Soutien Aérien. Les joueurs peuvent choisir leur vaisseau dans le menu principal avec les options Équipement > Vaisseau > Sélectionnez un Vaisseau. Le choix du vaisseau équipé va déterminer le type de soutien aérien que va recevoir le joueur. Liset Le Liset est le premier et le vaisseau par défaut que reçoivent les joueurs, et donc le plus commun. Le support aérien du Liset est Contournement. Mantis Le Mantis est le second type de Vaisseau que peut obtenir le joueur. S'il est sélectionné comme le Vaisseau du joueur, le Mantis donne une Tour médicale à l'activation du soutien aérien. Segments L'intérieur du Liset contient différents systèmes appelés Segments qui se comportent comme une interface pour que le joueur ait accès aux aspects importants du jeu. Quand un Tenno obtient le Liset, les systèmes du vaisseau ne sont pas fonctionnels et doivent être restaurés en récupérant des segments lors des missions de la quête le Trophée de Vor. Les joueurs peuvent accéder à chaque segment en se déplaçant vers eux et en interagissant, avec la touche par défaut : X'''. Le joueur peut aussi retrouver toutes les interfaces dans le menu principal, en appuyant sur la touche (Echap), plutôt que de se déplacer dans le vaisseau. Arsenal right|300px Le segment de l'Arsenal''' est le premier segment installé dans le Liset, il est situé au bout du pont inférieur. L'Arsenal permet au joueur de changer leurs configurations de Warframes et d'armes, selon leur inventaire. Ce segment est immédiatement accessible une fois la mission prologue du Trophée de Vor réussie. Navigation right|300px Le segment de Navigation est le deuxième segment déblocable pour le Liset, juste après avoir activer le segment de l'Arsenal. Il se situe au bout du pont supérieur, dans le cockpit. La Navigation permet de voir la carte du Système Solaire, utilisée pour sélectionner une destination, une planète et une mission. Une fois débloquée par le joueur, la console de Navigation permet de voyager vers la Terre et de collecter les Segments de Navigation en éliminant les Boss afin de débloquer de nouvelles planètes. Il existe 13 différents Segments de Navigation. Comms Le segment de Communication est actuellement composé de quatre parties principales : le Codex, les Syndicats, le Conclave et l'affichage du Marché. Le Codex se trouve sur une console à gauche du pont supérieur du cockpit, il montre les informations sur les divers objets ainsi que les statistiques des ennemis et leur faiblesses. L'affichage du Marché est l'endroit à partir duquel les joueurs accèdent au Marché ou ils peuvent acheter divers objets ou armes contre des Crédits ou des Platinums. A gauche de la console de Navigation se trouve la console des Syndicats, les Tenno peuvent gérer tout ce qui a attrait aux Syndicats. Finalement, la console de Conclave située à droite du cockpit en-dessous de la console du Marché est l'endroit qui permet aux joueurs d'accéder à toutes les fonctions en relations avec les modes de jeu JcJ. Débloquer ce segment déclenche aussi la nouvelle console, à droite de la console de Navigation, qui affiche les nouvelles de Warframe. Les Communications débloquent toutes les fonctionnalités du multi-joueurs, permettant aux joueurs de former des escouades. Les Communications sont débloquées en obtenant le segment Comms lors de la deuxième mission du Trophée de Vor, sur Mantle, Terre. Mods right|300px Le segment des Mods se trouve du côté tribord du vaisseau, sur le pont inférieur et permet au joueur de voir les mods collectés. Ils peuvent être vendus, transmutés et fusionnés dans ce segment. Activer le segment Mods débloque également la possibilité d'améliorer et de personnaliser votre Warframe et les armes dans le segment de l'Arsenal. Le segment Mods peut être récupéré en sauvant Darvo sur Mariana, Terre. Fonderie right|300px Le segment Fonderie se situe du côté bâbord du vaisseau, sur le pont inférieur et permet la fabrication des armes et de divers équipements en utilisant des composants et des schémas récupérés lors des missions. Il est obtenu suite à la mission Extermination sur Cambria, Terre. Un Segment de Fonderie de Vaisseau peut être acheté depuis le Marché pour ou comme Schéma dans le Laboratoire Tenno pour , ce qui permet au joueur de créer des nouveaux Vaisseaux comme le Mantis ou des Charges de Soutien Aérien pour obtenir une aide supplémentaire en mission. Incubateur right|300px Le segment Incubateur, sur le côté tribord du vaisseau sur le pont inférieur (entre les segments de l'Arsenal et des Mods), donne tous les outils pour élever et s'occuper d'un Kubrow. A la différence des autres segments, il s'obtient en suivant la quête Hurlement du Kubrow. Un Segment d'Amélioration d'Incubateur peut être acheté pour obtenir diverses améliorations sur l'incubateur, au Marché pour ou comme Schéma au Laboratoire Tenno pour . Radio Située derrière le segment Codex, la Radio semble être Ordis qui écoute les signaux radios alliés ou ennemis. Pour l'instant, la radio n'a aucun intérêt à part de donner une ambiance sonore, qui change selon la planète sur laquelle se trouve le joueur. La Radio est plus forte lors que vous vous trouvez juste en face, ou en utilisant la console de Navigation. La plupart des transmissions sont décrites dans la suite. *Un vaisseau Corpus est attaqué par des Infestés. **Pendant qu'ils décontaminent le vaisseau, il est révélé que les Tennos l'ont déjà fait. * Un vaisseau inconnu est exploré par des soldats Grineers. Les précédents occupants ont été tués avec des armes blanches et il n'y aucun signe des Infestés. *Un transport Corpus est scanné à la recherche de signes des Infestés. Une infestation latente est détectée et des hommes d'équipage doivent être décontaminés. *Several instances of cargo and passage visas being inspected by Grineer officials, including a Forma. *Un vaisseau essayant de faire passer des réfugiés a été repéré, scanné et détruit lors de sa fuite. *Des vaisseaux Tennos tentent de passer un blocus Grineer pour utiliser des Rails Solaires. *Un vaisseau abordé a été scanné par les Tennos et un passager a été trouvé, portant un badge du Red Veil. *Sargas Ruk a été promu au rang de Général. *Des vaisseaux Fomorien de Vay Hek ont reçu la mission de remettre de l'ordre dans le Système. *Les Corpus sont d'accords avec des demandes inconnues des Grineers. *Une transmission depuis l'Orale de Saturne' concerne la libération de la planète après les soulèvements coloniaux. *L'admiral Vor est en charge du Programme d'exécution des Tennos. *Les agressions d'Alad V ne seront pas tolérées par les Grineers. Customisation thumb|300px|right Le Liset peut être customisé avec des éléments cosmétiques à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du vaisseau. Ces options sont accessibles dans la section Équipement du Menu Principal, dans "Décorer le Liset". L'intérieur du Liset possède 96 emplacements de décoration. Palettes de Couleurs La coque ainsi que l'intérieur du Liset peuvent être recolorés en utilisant les même Palettes de Couleurs que les Warframes. L'extérieur se modifiant sous Customiser la Coque et l'intérieur sous Customiser l'intérieur. Aspects de Vaisseau Des aspects de Vaisseau peuvent être sélectionnés sous Customiser la coque et peuvent être achetés au Marché pour n'importe quel Vaisseau. Ces aspects n'utilisent pas la capacité de décoration. Statuettes L'intérieur du peut être décoré avec des Statuettes, qui ressemble à des Bobbleheads. Elles peuvent être placées avec l'option Placer Décoration. Chaque Statuette coûte sauf celle de Baro Ki'Teer qui ne peut être achetée que chez lui. BobbleheadAladV.png|Statuette d'Alad V BobbleheadAsh.png|Statuette d'Ash BobbleheadBanshee.png|Statuette de Banshee BobbleheadBaroKiTeer.png|Statuette de Baro Ki'Teer + BobbleheadGrineerMarineAlt2Desert.png|Statuette de Lancier d'Élite Aride BobbleheadEmber.png|Statuette d'Ember BobbleheadExcalibur - Copy.png|Statuette d'Excalibur BobbleheadFrost - Copy.png|Statuette de Frost BobbleheadGrineerMarine.png|Statuette de Grineer Lancier BobbleheadLoki.png|Statuette de Loki BobbleheadMag.png|Statuette de Mag BobbleheadNekros.png|Statuette de Nekros BobbleheadNova.png|Statuette de Nova BobbleheadNyx.png|Statuette de Nyx BobbleheadOberon.png|Statuette d'Oberon PrismaExcaliburBobblehead.png|Statuette d'Excalibur Prisma ExcaliburProtoBobblehead.png|Statuette de Proto Excalibur BobbleheadRhino.png|Statuette de Rhino BobbleheadSargusRuk.png|Statuette de Général Sargas Ruk BobbleheadSaryn.png|Statuette de Saryn BobbleheadTrinity.png|Statuette de Trinity BobbleheadValkyr.png|Statuette de Valkyr BobbleheadVauban.png|Statuette de Vauban BobbleheadVolt.png|Statuette de Volt BobbleheadVor.png|Statuette de Capitaine Vor BobbleheadZephyr.png|Statuette de Zephyr Orokitty.png|Kuria En Complétant le Codex Kuria Décorations Festives Les Décorations Festives sont des décorations cosmétiques comme de la neige, des couronnes de fleurs, des lumières de noël ou un bonhomme de neige pour orner l'intérieur du vaisseau. Elles ont été disponibles au premier Décembre 2014 pour seulement avec dans leur description "pour un temps limité". Les décorations s'enlevaient en les vendant dans l'inventaire avec possibilité de les acheter à nouveau jusque début Février ou elles ont été enlevées du jeu (avec toutes les copies de l'objet) jusqu'à la prochaine saison. Divers *La manière dont se tient dont les Tenno utilisent leur Vaisseaux rappelle les cerf-volants qu'utilisaient les Ninjas pour se rapprocher discrètement de leurs cibles. *La manière dont s'approchent furtivement les Tenno n'importe où implique les Vaisseaux possèdent une sorte de technologie furtive leur permettant de s'effacer des écrans de détection. **Relevé par Ordis et les transmissions Grineer interceptées, il est connu que les Vaisseaux possèdent une 'Cape du Néant'. Celle-ci génère un 'Masquage d'échos du Néant' qui rend les Vaisseaux extrêmement difficiles à détecter. Ceci explique comment les Tenno peuvent atteindre des endroits hautement sécurisés furtivement. Cette furtivité doit être désactivée pour utiliser des Rails Solaires. **Cette dissimulation peut être vue en direct dans la mission d'Assassinat du Golem Jordas, pendant la scène de transition entre le combat au sol et dans l'espace, quand le Vaisseau s'éloigne du joueur après qu'il se soit équipé de son Archwing. Le Vaisseau est montré comme consumé dans un éclat chatoyant avant de disparaître de vue, montrant le camouflage optique du Vaisseau. *On many extraction sites, up to four passenger compartments may be found to account for multiple Tenno being present for extraction, indicating that several craft are docked at the same location. However, the very close proximity of the compartments to each other is at odds with how wide the Landing Crafts' hulls are, which should make it impossible for four large crafts to have their exits in such a configuration. **This may be explained by the fact that only the player is seen exiting the mission, implying the other "docks" are just for looks to allow multiplayer extraction to seem feasible. *Devstream 27 has a mention of Landing Crafts being larger on the inside than they are on the outside due to Void technologies. *As of Update 14.1.3 the selected Landing Craft can be piloted using the movement keys during loading screens. *During radio chatter, supposed Corpus will oddly mutter "Glory to the Queens" in one of their transmissions. *Devstream 38 mentions that the lower compartment of the current Landing Craft that the folding ramp leads to is not the Landing Craft itself, but an auxiliary "Orbiter" compartment that the Landing Craft connects to. **The "Tenno Carrier" as it is now known will become accessible in a future release, replacing the lower deck of the Landing Craft. **The Tenno Carrier is already visible in the game as vessels in the Relay skybox as mentioned by DE. **As stated by Ordis, the Orbiter compartment of the Landing Craft is hidden in the Void while in missions. Bugs * When waiting for a Kubrow to be ready to equip after being in stasis: on the "stasis" screen, the counter will start counting up after reaching "0h, 00m, 00s" and read negative numbers. This has no effect on the Kubrow, however, and is simply a counter bug as it is not designed to stop at zero and instead continues forward. * Rarely, consigning a Kubrow will remove a stasis slot from your inventory. * The Landing Crafts of other players on the loading screen may have their stock colors instead of their player customized colors. * Although they have no purpose at all, a player may place waypoints inside the Landing Craft. * After removing the Ascaris, sometimes you will be able to use weapons inside the Landing Craft. * During the pre-mission cutscenes, sometimes someone else may appear to use your Landing Craft to drop down, your character will drop down in a similar fashion though. ** Similar to the bug above, sometimes no one will drop from the ship at all. This is simply an animation bug and you will still spawn where you should. Voir Aussi *TheLiset.com, le site vitrine de l'Update 14. Catégorie:Tenno Catégorie:Mécaniques Catégorie:Update 14 Catégorie:Environnements Catégorie:Offres de Baro Ki'Teer Catégorie:Prisma Catégorie:Vaisseau